No hay lógica en este sentimiento
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Así como Shion, este sentimiento en su corazón era completamente ilógico. Nezushi. Shonen Ai. Dedicado a Ai Midori.


_**Disclamer:**_ No.6 no es de mi pertenecía. Es propiedad de su creadora Atsuko Asano. Lo único mío es la trama del fanfic.

_**N/A:**_ Este fic fue escrito con motivo del intercambio de fanfics por navidad. Es mi primer fanfic, así que espero que tanto para Midori, como para el resto de ustedes lectores. El fanfic sea de su agrado.

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos. OOC (Ligero, tal vez intermedio…).

_**Dedicado a:**_ Ai Midori.

_**Summary:**_ Así como Shion, este sentimiento en su corazón era completamente ilógico.

* * *

**N**o hay lógica en este sentimiento

Todo inicia con él al borde de la muerte o la posible pérdida de un brazo. Sangrante, con una bala incrustada en su carne. La respiración entrecortada, las piernas cansadas y llenas de callos y barró. Las rodillas raspadas. El corazón tamborileando sin freno alguno, preso de la adrenalina, del miedo.

Y de un instinto de supervivencia que se va mermando con cada paso que da. Bajo esa tormenta.

Esta tan agotado, todo lo que quiere, reflexiona en algún segundo de aquel momento, es caer al suelo. Morir. Reunirse con sus padres y sus amigos fallecidos, ir a un lugar donde el viento sople, besando sus mejillas con amor. Y el cielo sea tan claro, azul y despejado, que pueda apreciar su inmensidad. Y al caer la noche, contemplar la blanca luna, mientras se va quedando dormido oyendo a su madre cantarle con dulzura, mientras le acaricia los cabellos.

Pero en el fondo, él entiende que ya no habrá más canciones. Los muertos no pueden cantar. Ni tampoco brindarte calor, los muertos se van y no vuelven.

Justo como su madre, como todos…

Finalmente, decide cerrar los ojos. Dormir ahí, en el suelo húmedo, con el barro cubriendo cada centímetro de él. Como si fuera una alimaña. Como si fuese una rata sucia.

Entonces sucede.

Oye un grito, potente, uno que rompe por sobre el estruendo de la tormenta. Lleno de vida, poderoso, capaz de superar, de luchar contra el sonido de la lluvia incesante que repiquetea al impactar contra la tierra.

No hay luz en el cielo, todo esta nublado y es gris. Pero él, un simple niño, es capaz de ver una luz.

Brillante, cálida, desconocida. Una sonrisa en un rostro como el suyo, sano, blanco. Es un chico, uno chico como él, de su edad. Eso especula, y lo confirma cuando un rayo, oportuno diría él, desciende de los cielos, iluminando brevemente las facciones del otro.

Así como una puerta de cristal, abierta de par en par.

Algo en su corazón emerge, es el deseo de vivir.

No quiere morir ahí, en el barro. No quiere fallecer sin haber vengado a su familia. No les dara a ellos, a esos bastardos unificadores de N.06, tal satisfacción.

Una sonrisa, temblorosa- porque lo último que ha hecho en el tiempo que lleva huyendo es sonreir-se asoma por sus labios. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan.

* * *

No lo entiende.

Lo más lógico, es que un niño como ese, al que tiene agarrado por el cuello, y mira con los ojos como dagas. Tratando de lucir lo más atemorizante posible. Le pida piedad, ruegue por su vida o incluso, grite por auxilio.

Pero no hace ninguna de esas cosas.

— Déjame atender tu herida—pide el niño. Desconcertándole.

Porque, ¿Quién en su sano juicio atendería su herida? ¿Quién ayudaría a un niño como él, salido de la nada, un intruso en propiedad privada, con el brazo sangrante; sin sospechar siquiera que algo malo conllevaría el mostrar compasión?

Nadie. Nadie, se repite con insistencia.

Pero de nuevo, el muchacho le desconcierta.

Le atiende, como promete, siendo bastante bueno para tener apenas el conocimiento teórico. Y lo hace con una sonrisa, como si estuviera encantado de ayudar en lo que fuese posible.

Nunca conoció a alguien así.

Ni fuera, ni dentro de No.6.

—Eres raro—la frase sale de sus labios. Sorprendiéndole internamente sin exteriorizarse, no puede permitir que este chico, Shion, al parecer es su nombre, vea más allá de su coraza.

No es tan fácil dejar atrás la armadura que le ha protegido todos estos años.

Pero antes de que se dé cuenta siquiera, ha tomado prestada ropa de Shion, comido parte de la cena (deliciosa, para que mentir) hecha por las manos de la madre del muchacho, y reído junto a él.

Se siente mareado, tal vez por el sueño y toda la energía que agoto. Su cabeza le punza, su garganta se siente algo seca.

Y un calor, verdadero calor, se extiende por su cuerpo, lentamente. Y aumenta, cuando, sin decir nada, Shion ha entrelazado su mano con la suya.

—Tienes fiebre—la voz de Shion se altera, esta preocupado.

Y por primera vez, es algo insignificante, un sentimiento de opresión en su pecho, punza. Shion va a soltar su mano, va a soltarla, y tal vez no vuelva a tomarla. Incluso se atreve a determinar, que esta será la única vez-porque el destino es cruel, Nezumi lo sabe-que la tome, que sienta el calor de la palma, y el agarre de los dedos suaves.

Por eso estrecha esa mano, no quiere dejarla ir. Quiere dormir, y soñar. Por primera vez en muchos años, quiere creer que nadie se ira de su lado.

Y otra vez, ya sea por bondad, curiosidad o lastima. Shion desafía su lógica, y se queda, a su lado, durmiendo ambos con las manos firmemente unidas.

Para cuando el amanecer esta próximo. Nezumi abre sus ojos, y lo primero que ve al hacerlo, es el rostro de Shion. Un rostro suave, tranquilo, entregado al sueño. Sin preocupaciones, sin miedo al futuro.

Es tan fascinante, piensa, ver su rostro dormido, porque es como si nada malo ocurriese en el mundo. Como si todo fuera solo blanco como la paz y no existiera el negro del dolor, ni el gris de la miseria. Ni el rojo de la sangre.

—"Pero allá afuera, hay un mundo"—cavila.

Lentamente, se estira, abandonando la cama, sintiendo de nuevo el frio, siendo privado una vez más del calor de otro ser humano. Con excepción de su mano izquierda.

Su mano izquierda que aún sujeta la derecha de Shion.

El pánico anida entonces en su corazón, no ha soltado la mano, la ha mantenido firmemente sujetada, con suavidad, cual si fuera una pieza de cristal frágil, capaz de romperse con la más mínima fisura.

Como si fuese algo importante.

Entonces, de súbito, la suelta. La mano cae a un lado, Shion aún continua dormido. Ignorante de todo.

Nezumi lo mira, de nuevo, ve su rostro dormido. Y con labios temblorosos. Masculla, aún con las entrañas retorciéndose en su interior:

—Gracias…—

Y huye, lejos, muy lejos.

Ya que si permanece un segundo más junto a Shion, él se volverá quizás, demasiado blando, demasiado ingenuo también. Que Shion limpiara con sus sonrisas todo el odio que hierve en su corazón. Que con tan solo tomarle la mano, le haga olvidar su dolor.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, teme perder todo eso que aún no nace.

* * *

Es tarde, piensa Nezumi, Shion ya es importante para él.

Lo sabe en el siguiente instante en que ha adiestrado a sus pequeños amigos ratones para vigilarle, para velar por su seguridad, siendo el consiente de cada movimiento, de cada accionar del joven. Por cuatro años ha sido su sombra. Tanto protectora como celosa.

No odia a Safu, pero si odia sentir su corazón algo resquebrajado cuando ella puede hacer lo que él no. Cuando ella puede besar a Shion, y él no. Cuando con toda la confianza del mundo puede exteriorizar sus sentimientos hacia el muchacho, pero él nunca podrá.

Pero, se dice con algo de orgullo, ella no ha conseguido verle como él.

Ella nunca podrá saber como se ven los hombros de Shion al encorvarse bajo el agua de la ducha. Nunca podrá contemplar sus caderas, estrechas, ni su blanca piel. Suave (lo sabe con tan solo haberle tomado una vez las manos). No podrá apreciar sus muslos. Ni la vergüenza teñir sus mejillas cuando, por las noches, como si fuese algo sucio y no natural, se masturba, apretando los labios.

Nunca dice un nombre. Ni este abandona por error los labios siquiera.

Mejor así, no quiere odiar más cosas de las que ya odia. No quiere agregar a alguien más a la lista sin nombre, pero que nació por culpa de Shion.

Y un día cuando sus pequeñas camaradas registran algo inesperado. Nezumi sonríe.

Van a rencontrarse. Volverá a verlo, a Shion, a su sonrisa, a su ingenuidad.

Algo parecido a la euforia, contenida sin duda, se propaga y multiplica en su pecho.

* * *

El rencuentro no es agradable, no cuando Shion y él deben correr por sus vidas.

Pero lo hacen, hablan, mientras escapan. Shion pregunta, interroga, pide explicaciones. Tal vez esa es la parte mala de toda esta situación, las preguntas que tienen relación con su pasado, directa o indirectamente, no puede responderlas. No quiere hacerlo.

Para su fortuna o desgracia, Shion sufre, se retuerce en el suelo, gritando sin pausa alguna. Notas altas, el dolor es demasiado.

Tanto que de sus labios brota la frase

—Nezumi, mátame.

Nezumi siente su cuerpo congelarse.

Es una estupidez, una estupidez.

¿Matarlo?

¿A él, quien había salvado su vida, quien le había dado esperanza, quien le había mostrado que aún quedaban humanos con bondad en su corazón?

Ilógico.

Al igual que Shion, pero no por eso, más agradable.

Perder a Shion sería como perder a otra persona importante. Lo sabe, incluso puede percibir como un nudo, pesado, que encadena sus cuerdas vocales, se apropia de su garganta.

—Vive…—susurra. Seguidamente tras decir esto, grita la palabra, una y otra vez, hasta que, finalmente, extrae aquello que lo aqueja.

Entonces, contempla que las hebras de cabello se han vuelto blancas, los ojos, que sabe ahora tiene una tonalidad rojiza, los mismos que cierra con suavidad usando sus manos. Y la marca, cual víbora que se serpentea por su cuerpo, es prueba de que Shion ha sobrevivido.

Sea lo que fuera aquello que se había introducido en su organismo. Shion había sobrevivido.

Así como él.

Nezumi se permitió sonreir, por primera vez tenían algo en común.

Ambos eran sobrevivientes.

* * *

La primera vez que Nezumi, realmente teme a este sentimiento, es cuando Shion toca su cuello.

¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo consigue burlar toda defensa en su armadura? ¿Es magia, una especie de maldición o simplemente no puede ser el falso Nezumi con Shion?

Si es eso, no puede usar su armadura con Shion, porque Shion la resquebraja con cada toque y roce, con cada palabra dulce o suave, con cada interrogante a su persona.

—Derribare el muro.

Nezumi ríe, porque es imposible, porque la tercera opción es solo utopía, un lindo sueño que solo Shion mantiene vivo, porque él dejo de creer en sueños hace mucho tiempo.

Pero Shion, apasionadamente, es como si jugara el papel de Julieta. Llevando su amor por la gente de No.6, al igual que él, ignorantes de la verdad oculta en sus entrañas podridas. Hasta los límites de su propia vida.

Es un idealista, un pequeño bobo, se burla Nezumi. Tanto en su mente, como en su corazón. Y en voz alta, del mismo modo; le da a entender que eso jamás ocurrirá.

Pero cuando Shion afirma que si lo conseguirá. Cuando ve la chispa de vida, la misma que aquel día de tormenta. Nezumi siente que es arrastrado por esa ingenuidad, por ese ideal.

Por Shion.

Y por ese sentimiento, extraño, que golpea su pecho desde hace cuatro años. Que es tan mortífero como veneno, que le acosa por las noches en sueños, manifestándose en una voz interna, similar a la suya, que repite sin cesar: "Quiero verlo", "Que este a salvo" "El es mío" "Shion es amable, es cálido".

Ese sentimiento que Nezumi sabe que se llama amor, pero que teme llamarlo como tal.

Porque el amor así como da vida, da muerte.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Es mi primer fic del fandom No.6, por ende disculpo si hago a Nezumi demasiado sensible. Pero a mi modo de ver, Nezumi es realmente sensible cuando se trata de Shion.


End file.
